Sarah (TribeTwelve)
Sarah is a girl in Florida who let Noah stay at her house during Thanksgiving in 2010. She has a Twitter account (@AugmentedAngel) as well as a Youtube channel (goodwins651), though the only video on her Youtube channel is a video of Noah arriving at her house. In November 2010, Noah tweeted that he needed a place to stay during Thanksgiving, because he feared he might be attacked. Sarah was the closest person that was willing to let him stay. On Day 1, November 25, Noah arrived at Sarah's house and the two played video games together. On Day 2, November 26, Sarah's friend Kat came over as well. After playing some games, Noah became a bit paranoid and went outside with his camera. The next night, Sarah drove him to her dad's house to stay there, and after meeting Sarah's dad, Frank, the two went to bed, Sarah in her room, and Noah on the sofa. Sarah later woke Noah, telling him she'd heard strange knocking noises outside her window, and although Noah sees no immediate danger outside, they agreed that Noah should sleep in the spare bed in Sarah's room. During the night, an entity pulled Noah out of his bed, and Sarah heard a loud noise and woke up twenty seconds later. She took Noah's camera and search through the house for him, finding him on her back patio with torn clothes, covered in blood, laughing maniacally and wielding a knife. When Sarah questioned him and neglected to give him the camera, Noah ran at her with the knife and seemed to attack her. At some point after this, Noah leftt, with Sarah apparently unharmed. According to the Observer's Formspring answers, Sarah is unimportant and not a target of the Collective. After the 2/14/2012 Stickam chat attempts to convince Noah that Sarah could possibly be Cursor, he received a call from a hysterical Sarah. She informed Noah that her friend Kat, seen in the Day 2 November video, was found dead of stab wounds, and she blamed Noah after the events of the Day 2 video. She told Noah that her neighbors saw a man with ripped clothes and a knife, and also questioned how he came to have Kat's goggles. Noah denied the accusations, stating that he had class the last few nights, and would have been unable to harm Kat (he also stated in Several Months of Hell that he had found the goggles in his bag after he left Sarah's house, presumed Kat had put them there accidentally, and only wore them because he thought they were cool—"why waste them"). Sarah broke down crying and told Noah that she had been seeing Slenderman as well, and hung up. After that, Noah discovered her obituary. It said that she had died from multiple self-inflicted stab wounds. On her twitter page, she posted that Slender Man and the Collective were coming for her, and the last tweet from her account says "asuperfluousvariablehasbeeneliminatedfromtheequation blackrooktakeswhitepawn⊙", presumably posted by the Observer after her death. Category:Slenderverse Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Female Category:Deceased Category:Suicidal